


Christmas One Shots

by MiroMoka_Chan



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25561477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiroMoka_Chan/pseuds/MiroMoka_Chan
Summary: Random, short fanfictions dealing with Jake Muller having a real Christmas.
Relationships: Chris Redfield/Jill Valentine, Jake Muller/Chris Redfield, Sherry Birkin/Jake Muller
Kudos: 10





	1. "Secret Santa"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake takes part in his first ever Secret Santa gift exchange.

Jake Muller wasn't one to attend parties.

Especially Christmas parties. 

He hadn't celebrated Christmas in years and the only reason he decided to come was because Sherry had persuaded-- more like begged-- him to. To make things worse he was forced to partake in some shitty game called "Secret Santa." He didn't know what it was and had to ask Sherry what the hell he was supposed to do. It had been a few days prior when he'd pulled the letter out that had both his and Sherry's Secret Santa partner. Jake gave Sherry her letter and opened his with a bemused expression. 

Then a frown formed and he rolled his eyes with a scoff, "Really?"

Jake's partner was fuckin' Redfield.

He didn't know what the B.S.A.A. agent liked. Hell, he barely even knew the guy. It took him at least two days to figure out what to even get. Finally, he ended up asking Sherry for Claire's number and damn was that phone call was awkward. After talking to the younger Redfield, he finally got the older man a little keychain with a grizzly bear on it just 'cause Chris reminded Jake of a bear. The guy was fuckin' huge and was loaded with muscles. 

Anyway, the party was pretty cheerful. The group had gone to Claire's house to celebrate and everyone was chatting, eating small snacks, and drinking some form of alcohol. Claire eventually went to the middle of the living room and announced for everyone to exchange their gifts. Jake hesitated for a long time, stayed in his spot on the couch, and he honestly felt a little... embarrassed when he saw all the great gifts everyone else was handing out to others. 

A cold sweat overcame his body and he began to panic and berate himself silently.

_ Shit... Maybe I should've gotten him a gun or somethin'. I didn't really think that much about this thing since I've never done it before and damn I'm gonna look like an asshole just giving him some small keychain. I didn't know I was supposed to get better gifts..! Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck-- _

"Hey."

The deep voice made him look up from his hands, which were placed in his lap, and he was met face to face with the man he didn't really wanna see. Chris sat down beside the redhead and noticed Jake's body was tense despite the supposedly chill look the younger man had. 

"You alright?" Chris asked and his only response was a quick nod. "You don't seem to be doing okay. ...Is something wrong?"

It was awkward between the two men since what had happened the last time they saw one another. After all, Jake had almost shot him. The younger of the two was silent a few moments before he let out a groan and he rubbed the back of his head.

"Well... Ah... Dammit. Idunno how these things work. I've never done anything like this and actually," He forced out an awkward chuckle, "Yer my partner for this thing--the Secret Santa, I mean."

Jake glanced in Chris's direction and found that he was looking at him with an understanding, calm look. He didn't look pissed or upset or anything and it was... not what the mercenary expected.

He let out a deep sigh and pulled out the little box from his pocket and muttered, "Anyway, this is for you... I didn't really know what to get since we don't know each other. ...I even called your sister and she told me to get you whatever..." Chris took the box from the redhead as he added, "No offense, but she wasn't much help."

Chris chuckled a bit as he nodded in agreement, "It's alright. She doesn't usually know what to get me on holidays, either."

He lifted the lid from the box and huffed out a silent bark of laughter. One of his brown brows lifted and a smile crept across the older man's face. "A keychain...?"

Jake felt his cheeks warm up and he snapped back at him, "Well, yeah-! I got ya a keychain! I didn't know I was supposed to get ya a god damn golden plate or some other fancy shit-!" He reached over to take the little gift from Chris, adding, "If ya don't want it then give it back!"

Chris caught his hand and shook his head. "No, I like it. It's pretty interesting. Why a bear, though?"

The redhead blinked in a frustrated surprise and he crossed his arms over his chest as slumped back down into the couch. Shrugging, he waved one of his hands a bit, "Idunno... You just remind me of one."

"A bear?"

"Yeah."

Chris tilted his head a bit as he asked, amused, "Why?"

Blue orbs glanced in the other male's direction as he muttered, "Idunno...Ya just do. Maybe it's cause yer so fuckin' big, or maybe it's cause ya got a bad temper. Claire told me about it, so..."

"I see. Well, I'm glad you gave this to me. I really like it, Jake."

There was silence between them and Jake felt a hand rest on his shoulder. He finally peeled his eyes away from the fire dancing behind a dark, metallic screen and looked over at Chris. 

A warm smile replaced his previous one and Chris added in a lower tone, "Also it shouldn't matter how much money you spend on something. So long as you believe that person will like the gift and make them happy… That's all really that matters."

Jake blinked and looked back down at the fire for a few moments, thought about the information Chris just gave him. He blinked again and straightened up a bit before he smirked a little, "Yeah. I guess you're right."

Chris squeezed the young man's shoulder and handed him a box. Jake set it in his lap and as he opened it, the world around him froze. He swallowed a lump down his throat as he pulled out a familiar book with a worn, red hardcover. It was a diary that belonged to his mother. He picked it up and noticed an envelope was underneath it. Inside the envelope were old photos of a younger Jake and his mother. They were both smiling in all of them. In the very bottom of the box was a new magnum with a sticky note attached. 

" _ It took me a while, but I found these. I hope they bring back happy memories and I hope you like the gun, too. _

_ Merry Christmas, _

_ Chris Redfield _ "

The very bottom had his number written on it. Jake felt his eyes water and he hurriedly wiped his thumb and forefinger against them. His face was still red and he looked to see that Chris had stood up. Just before the older male could walk away, the mercenary hurriedly grabbed his wrist, stated a quick, "Redfield," and Chris turned around to see what was wrong. 

Jake locked eyes with him and said in a soft, sincere voice, "...Thank you."

The brunette offered him a warm smile and nodded. "You're welcome. Enjoy those and let me know if you need anything."

Jake nodded once as he released Redfield's hand, "Yeah." 

The two parted ways and Jake had begun to look through the pictures when he felt slim arms wrapped around his chest and he smelled the familiar perfume that belonged to Sherry. 

"What did you get?"

Just her voice brought a smile to his face and he looked up at her. "Oh, uh, just some stuff from when I was little... Redfield liked his present."

Sherry had sat down beside and poked his arm, "I told you! I told he would like it, didn't I?"

Jake's grin never left his face as he playfully rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah. You did."

"That's right! Now, I wanna see some of those photos." She leaned her head against him as she tried to look inside the box.

"O-Okay. I don't look very good in most of these and--" 

Sherry cut him off, stating, "Oh I don't care. Nobody likes their childhood photos."

"Yeah. Yer right. Okay, here's the first one..."


	2. Christmas Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake struggles to stay in the Christmas party and tries to figure out how to confess his feelings to a certain someone.

After the Secret Santa gift exchange, the group had piled into their cars and Jake was forced to go to another place in town that Claire had reserved. Turned out she reserved the nearby park so she could hold some extra surprise party for all of them. How she managed to afford somethin' like that, Jake wasn't entirely sure. Jake watched the passing scenery on the car ride there. The streets were full of other cars speeding down the pavement, the street lights had all sorts of frilly, Christmas decorations, and there was no snow. Just chilly wind and the cold temperature outside. 

It was about a thirty minute drive from her house and Jake was glad because the quicker they got there, the quicker he could leave. Even though he appreciated the gifts Redfield gave him and his "little" talk about his childhood photos (which got everyone else's god damn attention), the mercenary still didn't want to be there. It felt odd for him to be part of something so...normal. He wasn't used to it and he doubted he ever would be. Didn't matter how many times he was a part of it.

He turned the wheel and in doing so, turned the vehicle into a parking space. Putting the car into park, he turned the key towards him and the action turned their transport off. Jake was still very nervous and he hadn't noticed how tight his grip was on the wheel until another hand lightly placed itself on his right. He blinked, the sudden contact pulled him out of his thoughts, and his head snapped towards the hand's owner. Sherry was looking at him with a worried expression.

"Are you okay?" 

Jake nodded once and replied, "Yeah. Yeah... I'm alright. I just... Idunno. Still tryin' to wrap my head around...this. It's just gonna take me awhile to get used to things like this..."

Sherry squeezed his hand and offered him a small smile. "No matter how long it takes you to adjust to the situations like this, I'll help you through it all. One step at a time."

Jake stared at their hands for a long moment and looked up at her with a slight smirk, "Yeah. If yer with me, then I know I'll be just fine."

They both got out of the car and Jake walked around the back of it to meet up with Sherry. As they walked down the parking lot, Jake spotted Redfield and some woman with long, platinum blonde hair walking through the gate, holding hands. Cold blue orbs flicked over to the petite blonde beside him and he noticed her rubbing her hands together. Her face was red from the chilled air that surrounded them and she was looking at the gate as they walked through it. 

Without really thinking, the redhead took her hands in his large ones and he quickly asked as he brought them up close by his lips, "Your hands cold?" 

He began to blow warm air on them from his breath and rubbed his hands against hers. After a few moments, when they weren't as frozen anymore, he suddenly realized how long he'd been holding her hands in his and quickly released them. His eyes glanced at her face and he found that her cheeks were much more red than they had been and she was staring off in the distance. 

Clearing his throat, Jake asked, "Anyway... Do you want to barrow my gloves? They'll keep your hands warm, but they might be a bit big on ya...Better than havin' frozen fingers, right?"

She seemed to be snapped out from her thoughts and she blinked a few times before she'd meet his eyes. "Ah...No. I think I'll manage. Thanks, though."

"You sure?"

She nodded her head and said, "Yeah. I'm sure."

He tilted his head to the side and responded, "Okay. Just let me know if you change your mind."

"Okay."

They met up with the rest of the group beside the little information building. All of the survivors walked inside and it was lit up with bright lights. There was a large, round table in the middle with all sorts of snacks, cake, and drinks. To their far right was a lit fireplace with sofa surrounding it and to the left of the fireplace was a tall Christmas tree with all sorts of ornaments and a line of small lights of multiple colors. The floor was made of oak wood and the cold walls were made of large stones cemented together. Hanging on the walls were large portraits of Santa Claus and Reindeer and the owners of the park, as well as a large, golden plaque with a list of names. When Jake looked closer, he spotted the names of the founders of the slab of land.

Claire clapped her hands together and told everyone to enjoy themselves for the rest of the evening. Everyone spread around, most going to grab a drink or snack first, while others went to look at the tree, or sit by the fire. Jake rubbed his chin and glanced back at Sherry, who had grabbed herself a bottle of Sprite and was seated on the couch chatting with that guy who saved her in Raccoon; Leon was his name. She glanced back at him and waved and Jake sent her small smile and a waved gesture of his own before he walked back outside. 

He followed the paved pathway through the park and he looked at the lights that were wrapped around all the trees he passed by. White clouds swirled from his mouth and disappeared into the air with every breath he exhaled. Something had been eating at Jake for a while, even before the Christmas Eve party and for once he wasn't sure if he could actually speak his mind.

He wanted to tell Sherry how he felt about her. 

He'd seen all sorts of women and sweet talked 'em before, however the mere thought of confessing to Sherry was something he found very difficult to do. Jake had never felt the feeling he had for Sherry before and he didn't know what to call it. To be honest, he didn't know what the feeling was and it made him nervous and maybe even scared. He finally ended up pacing beside a water fountain in the middle of the park, trying to figure out when and how he should tell her. He rubbed his hands on his hair and growled in frustration.

"How the fuck do I do this...?" He whispered to himself as he let his hands fall to his sides and he looked up at the dark sky. 

"How do you do what?" 

Jake jumped a little and spun on his heel to come face to face with the girl who had saved him. His eyes widened a bit and he swallowed a lump down his throat when she took a few steps towards him. A hand softly placed itself on his forearm and Sherry had another look of worry when she asked, "Are you still worried about being part of the Christmas party?"

"Uh..."

"What's bothering you? You seem really out of it today. Maybe I really shouldn't have brought you here. God I was so stupid... If it makes you this uncomfortable, then we can leave. I'm sorry for making you come, Jake. I should have considered your feelings."

Jake's eyes looked down at her scarf as he muttered, "My feelings..."

"Let's go, then." Sherry had turned around and when her hand released his arm, Jake was quick to grab it. 

"Sherry, w-wait-!" 

The blonde turned to face him with a startled, confused expression. 

"I..."

Jake felt his face burn up the more he stared at her face and another cold sweat suddenly reemerged. His throat and mouth got really dry real fast and his mind went blank. He couldn't figure out what to say next even after all the thoughts of the possible ways he'd tell her. 

"There's...." He cleared his throat as she stared at him expectantly. "There's somethin' important I need to tell ya..."

Her eyes had looked down at their hands for a brief moment and Jake could see a mixture of worried emotions in her eyes as she looked back up at his face. 

What if he got _rejected_?

That was a new fear to Jake Muller. He'd never experienced it before that night and he felt like he was gonna be screwed. 

Well, might as well go for it even if the outcome is bad...but why the hell is it so friggin' hard to talk right now..?

When he was silent for a long time, Sherry spoke up again, "Whatever it is you need to tell me, just know that I won't get upset with you and I'll understand, okay?"

Jake blinked and his crystal blue orbs fell on their boots, then their hands, then back onto her large eyes. Sucking in a breath, he stated, "Alright... I don't really care what you'll think of me after this. I've never done somethin' like this either, but fuck it. I'm gonna give it my best shot."

Jake held onto her hand and looked away from her to rub the back of his neck, "Sherry, I... I have this weird sensation when I'm with ya. Okay? You make me feel all kinds of odd feelings; happy, excited, giddy... Hell at the same time, ya can make me pissed, frustrated... Anytime I think about you bein' with someone else... I just get... I feel like it's just wrong."

Silence.

Jake continued, "I don't want you to be held by anyone else. I don't want anyone else to hold your hand or help you when you need it... Shit.... I...I always wanna be there by yer side and everytime I'm not I just feel like there's an emptiness in my chest. Yeah? I feel like I need to be selfish and just keep you to myself all the time and Idunno why."

Jake's eyes settled onto a crack in the pavement and the mixed sounds of far away Christmas music, the water pouring from the fountain, and the light rustle of the leaves filled his ears. They weren't what he wanted to hear, though. He wanted to hear Sherry's input about what he'd just told her and only silence was the response he got. He braced himself as he turned his head to meet her gaze, the hand on his neck dropped, and his eyes widened in shock.

Her face was fuckin' red as a tomatoe and she looked really... happy. There was a goofy, cute grin on her face and Jake's heart skipped a few beats seeing that expression. He'd seen her happy before, but the one she had was just...different.

A good type of different.

Jake quickly cleared his throat again and turned to face her fully. "You....You alright, Supergirl?"

She just stared at their hands and Jake began to panic when he saw tears fall from her large, blue eyes. The male was quick to get closer to her and he bent down a bit to look her in the eyes. "H-Hey-Hey-Hey-Hey--! Sherry, don't cry-! I didn't mean to make ya cry-."

He'd knelt down on one knee and held her head in his gloved hands. 

"Fuck-! I am so sorry, Sherry. Please don't cry 'cause of me. I-I just needed to tell ya what I thought and-and if I'd known it would've made ya cry, I'd never told ya. S-So..."

She sniffed and shook her head with a small giggle, "N-No, Jake... I'm really happy you told me because..." Her eyes glanced away from his panicked ones for a second, "Because I like you, too."

It took it a few minutes before the light bulb finally clicked in the merc's head. His brows rose slightly and he blinked as a nervous, yet happy chuckle came from him as he stood, "Really...? Hah hah!" 

Jake released her and let out a long breath as he crouched down on the pavement. His head was between his knees and his hands were on top of his head. A split second later, he was standing up and he had turned back around to face her, a small smile on his face. His eyes were literally sparkling with delight. 

He'd done it and _didn't_ get rejected!

His hands cradled her face again and his thumbs wiped away a few more tears that came from her eyes. When he spoke his voice was low, "I'm real happy right now. ...I thought you were gonna be disgusted with me after I told ya."

Her head leaned into one of his hands and she placed her on it as well, "Why would I be disgusted?"

Jake shrugged and replied, "Well, you aren't the first woman I've been with, but..." His eyes refocused on hers as his face leaned in a little closer to hers. "You're the first one to make me feel...whatever this weird feelin' is."

They were both silent for a long time. Neither knew what to say next and Jake's eyes flicked down to Sherry's lips. Before he knew it, her face was much closer to his and his lips softly pressed against hers. Their eyes closed and Sherry had placed one of her hands against his chest. It slid upwards and her elbow locked around the back of his neck and Jake's arm had wrapped around her waist. Their free hands were still limply holding onto one another and the world around them seemed to not exist anymore.

He loved everything about her and the past seven years they'd known each other, he was always wondering what the strange feeling in his chest was. In that moment, though, he knew exactly what the feeling was. 

Love.

Jake had never believed in love and there he was, feeling it.

Something small and cold hit against Jake's nose and he broke their kiss to look up. Snow had begun to fall around them and they both looked back down from the dark clouded sky. Their eyes danced together and Jake asked, "Wanna try that again without me ruinin' it?"

The agent smiled and pretended to think as she released her hand to grip her other hand behind his neck. "I think that would be great."

"Alright then..." Jake murmured as he leaned back into her. The second kiss was still light and Jake felt his heart flutter within his chest. 

After a few moments, they leaned away from one another and an old clock began to ring from somewhere else in the park. Sherry whispered, "Merry Christmas," to him and he pulled her into a hug. "Merry Christmas, Supergirl."

They both decided to head back to the party to join the others. Jake wasn't sure what they would be doing from then on out, but he did know one thing.

It was the best Christmas he'd had in years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. This is just one version of how I imagine Jake confessing to Sherry. 
> 
> Any thoughts, critiques, and ideas are welcome and greatly appreciated!
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> ♡ Moka


End file.
